LAMS
by Whazup27
Summary: Feom all POVs’ during the revolution. When Alex and Laurens meet, its like they were meant to be together. But Alex has other plans; a legacy...


**Laurens: Meeting Him**

I walk into the room. Burr by a beautiful man I do not recognize. I run up and grab Burr by the shoulders. "Burr. Who are you talking to?" I ask.

I hear the door burst open. Lafayette and Hercules are back to back, crossing their arms. They look like hero's. Not my type though.

"This is Alexander Hamilton. Alexander, this is John Laurens." Burr says. He leans back in his chair. Hercules and Lafayette walk up and rubs Burrs bald head. "Whaz good my-" says Hercules.

"Don't say it Hercules…" Burr says

"BURR-ITO!" Lafayette yells. Lafayette and Hercules high five as Burr face palms. Alexander gives a giggle. He is so cute. I can tell he will make history.

"May I buy you a drink Laurens?" Alexander asks me. He looks so comfortable and confident.

"Yes you may." I say. I feel my face blush a bright red. He goes up to the bartender and orders. He comes back with two beers. Burr, Hercules and Lafayette all sit down at their own table. Alexander pulls my chair out for me. Such a gentleman.

"So, Laurens. What do you want to do, ya know- for the revolution?"

"I want to lead the first all black battalion!" I say with no stutter not even hesitating. Good job John. Now he thinks your insane!

"That's amazing!" His eyes are wide and beautiful.

We talk about the revolution.

"So who are your parents Alexander? But if you don't feel comfortable answering that…" I ask.

"I'm. That's… umm. Well… Maybe another time. Sorry to disappoint." He takes a drink of his almost empty beer. I drink mine. There is an awkward silence that makes me feel nervous.

Hercules gets up. He tumbled around trying to get to me and Alexander. He finally reaches us and slams his hands on the table, hiccuping.

"So when will you two" He hiccups "kiss?" I feel myself turn tomato red. I look at Alexander, he blushes so hard I think his head might explode. Alexander rubs the back of his head.

"How many beers did you have?!" I ask quickly.

"Idontsknowing" He says in a muffled voice I don't understand. I see Burr walk over, he seems perfectly fine.

"Lafayette passed out. I need help bringing him home. C'mon Hercules." Burr pats Hercules on the back and walks away with him. The pick up Lafayette and walk out of the bar.

We finish up, only one beer each tonight. We walk out. Alexander walks me home.

"This is mine…" I say when we get to the door.

"I had a great night." He says.

"Would you like to come in?" I say. NO! He is probably straight! What if you do something STUPID!? What if it's too soon? You only met like an hour ago!!!! Ugh!

"Is it ok if I stay here tonight? I don't have a place yet." He says. He still looks so confident.

"Um, yeah." I open the door and show him around. "Very nice place." He says to me.

We sit down on the couch and have some wine. We sit and talk about random subjects. We lock eyes and I turn red. I look down at my glass in my hand. I feel lips on my cheek. I turn so red I can feel my body temperature get hot. I smile. I look at him. He is also red. I kiss him again.

"I really like you Alexander. I know we just met, but I love you already. I know you will do so, so much." I say.

"Laurens, you are going to make history." He tells me.

"We, are going to make history. I know we will win the revolution!" I say.

I look at my glass. Alexander sits up. Perfect posture. He raises his glass.

"A toast- To us, the revolution and to making history!" He says. I raise my glass as we clink glasses. I want to kiss him again. He is perfect. There will never be another person like Alexander. Don't do it. Do it and you will die.

"Where do you want to sleep?" I ask.

"Um… where do you want me to sleep?" He asks. With me…

"Would you like-" don't say it. "On the couch?" Good.

"May I sleep in; your bed?" He asks. God damnit.

"Sure." I say. "Do you need anything?" I ask.

"Maybe pajamas?" He asks. He reminds me of a toddler. He has a child like attitude but so cute, and he can be mature in a sense that only few would understand.

"Ok. I'll see what I have." I go into my room and pull one of my shirts out. It's baggy and might go over his thighs a little. I walk into the living room to see him shirtless. My face goes so red I don't know how my head isn't on fire.

"I'm sorry, does this make you feel; uncomfortable?" He says, trying to be modest.

"No. I-I just… never mind" I say.

"What is it?" He says his eyes wide, not with excitement, but with curiosity and kindness.

"Well, you- um, here's the shirt."

"Thank you." He says.

"I think I'm going to go to bed."

"I'll join you, give me a second." He quickly pulls off his pants and throws the shirt on. He races toward me. I walk into the room, Alexander following. I get into my bed watching Alexander get into the opposite side.

"Goodnight Alexander." I say rolling over, turning off my light. He kisses my nose.

"Good night Laurens." He begins to cuddle me.

"This isn't uncomfortable for you is it?" He quickly asks.

"No. Just perfect." I say.


End file.
